The Reid Effect
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: Morgan asks Reid to do him a favor and watch Clooney for him. It's the Reid-effect all over again.


**The Reid-Effect – One Shot**

**Summary: **Morgan asks Reid to do him a favor and watch Clooney for him. It's the Reid-effect all over again.

**Authors Note: Written for SSAFunbar because she was the 10th reviewer in my story 'Compromising Situations'.**

**This is a just-for-laughs One Shot involving Reid and Morgan's dog, Clooney.**

**I have to admit, this was a bit of a challenge, which is why it took me so long to write!**

"How many times have I saved your life, Reid? You owe me." Morgan argued as they walked towards the elevator doors after a long day.

"Why do you even have a dog, Morgan? You're gone 3 out of 4 weeks a month. There's no point. Who usually watches him?"

"My neighbor. Who's on vacation." Morgan said. "What? What do you want? Coffee with a bucket of sugar everyday for a week? A month?" Morgan asked, Reid sighed.

"But the Reid-" Reid began to explain.

"Don't go making stupid excuses, there is no such thing as a "Reid-Effect", Hotch just said that to be funny. For once." Morgan said as they stepped in the elevator, Prentiss and JJ slipped in right before the door closed.

"Emily, what are you doing tomorrow?" Reid asked.

"I already tried getting Emily to do it, she's busy." Morgan responded.

"Doing what?" Reid asked curiously, Prentiss shook her head.

"Oh, I am not going to tell you." she said, JJ laughed.

"JJ," Reid said, he sounded kind of excited.

"I'm not good with dogs." JJ said.

"Well, neither am I!" Reid's voice squeaked slightly.

"You're better than JJ is." Morgan said, Reid looked at him and let out a sigh.

"Fine. What time should I be there?"

"He needs to be walked and fed at 9, 1 and 4." Morgan said, Reid nodded.

"Good luck." JJ sang as the doors opened, Prentiss laughed and followed her out, Morgan smiled and walked out as Reid trudged out and let out a sigh.

– – – – –

"The key is here..." Reid said as he walked over to where Morgan told him the key was. He fumbled to get it in as he pushed the door open. He walked in slowly. "Clooney..." Reid said as he walked in. He noticed Clooney sleeping on the couch, he whistled. "Clooney..." he said again. Clooney's ears perked up and so did his head as he picked his head up. When he saw Reid there he immediately started to bark. "No! Shhh, shhh." Reid said as Clooney jumped off the couch. "Okay..." Reid said as he thought to where Morgan told him the treats where, he walked away and heard the barking stop, until her returned. "You wanna treat, Clooney?" he asked, Clooney's barking stopped as his ears perked up again. "Yeah, you want a treat, don't you buddy?" Reid asked as he held it out for him to take, Clooney walked over skeptically before taking it and running over to the spot where he always ate his treat. Reid smiled as he walked over to get his leash. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked, Clooney ran over, tail wagging and everything as Reid put the leash on him.

_So far so good._

– – – – –

"So you're starting to like him, huh?" Morgan asked after calling Reid at 11:30 to make sure he didn't "forget" to feed him. "Maybe you can even play fetch with him next time." Reid scoffed.

"I don't see how a man can have a dog companion. It seems-"

"All right, Reid. I gotta go now. Don't forget 1 and 4." Morgan said quickly, it was obvious he wanted to get off the phone with him.

"Bye." Reid said as he hung up.

– – – – –

Reid went to feed and walk Clooney again at 1, getting home around 1:45. He was satisfied again, he was starting to think it wasn't so bad after all. When he went back at 4, he was confident it would go by smoothly. He even thought he would take Morgan's advice and play fetch with him.

"You wanna play fetch this time?" Reid asked as he walked in, Clooney, who was now used to seeing Reid's face for the third time that day. Clooney barked and Reid smiled as he grabbed his toy as he walked outside to the back yard. He played fetch for 10 minutes before taking him for a walk. Clooney was oddly energetic. Running faster than he normally did with Reid walking him. "CLOONEY!" Reid screamed.

**Meanwhile...**

"You think I should have told Reid _not _to play fetch with him?" Morgan asked, talking to Emily on the phone, with JJ next to her.

"Then why'd you tell him to?" JJ asked.

"I didn't think he would." Emily scoffed.

"You are such a liar." she said, Morgan chuckled.

"Why shouldn't Clooney play fetch?" JJ asked him.

"He gets so energetic and I can handle it. I don't think Reid can as much." Morgan said.

"Should we go check on him?" Emily asked.

"Well, he can open the fridge, and if Reid isn't paying attention, he'll get into everything. Especially whipped cream for some reason he loves that stuff."

"Ew." JJ mumbled.

"All right, I guess we have to now. Thank you Morgan for giving Reid that bright idea."

"Hey, he's smart, he probably wont even play fetch with him."

"We'll still check on him though, make sure he's not dead or anything." Emily said.

"Have fun with that."

"You're such a jerk," Emily said. "Bye."

Clooney ran into the dog door as Reid ran up the drive way behind him. By the time Reid got into the house the fridge door was wide open with whipped cream all over the floor as Clooney was trying to get the whipped cream out of the spray can.

"Oh my god." Reid said as he fought with the dog to get it free.

– – – – –

"Do you really think the dog would get into whipped cream? It's in a spray can... is that even possible?"

"Well, he is a golden retriever. They're pretty smart." Emily said with a shrug as she parked the car and they both got out.

"Why would Morgan even tell him to play fetch with him if he gets out of control?"

"Because Morgan's an idiot." Emily said as she opened the door and they both walked in to see Reid on the floor trying to push Clooney off of his face that was covered in whipped cream, along with everything else in the kitchen. "What happened here?" Emily asked.

"I don't know how to stop it!" Reid said as he finally got up and looked at the whipped cream can that was still spewing out the rest of the whipped cream. JJ and Emily looked at Reid and then each other.

"_The Reid-Effect." _They said in unison as they shook their heads.


End file.
